


Almost Had It All

by Ghostly_Ghoul



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demisexuality, Genderfluid Character, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Pansexual Character, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Ghoul/pseuds/Ghostly_Ghoul
Summary: It had started with a dream. I know, I know. It sounds cliche but it's not. This is not a fairytale and it doesn't have a happy ending. Well not for one girl. Let's start from the beginning shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

Heaven-Lee Russell's life wasn't easy by any means. She's a 15 year old girl struggling with her family life, school life, love life (or lack of therefore) and the sex life she isn't sure she even wants. Are you confused yet? Okay I'll talk you through it. Heaven-Lee has short blue hair that's shaved on the sides, light blue eyes that turn green randomly, she's 5"4 and barely has any curves. She's genderfluid, pansexual and demisexual. She has a really bad case of anxiety and depression. She's covered in scared from cutting more times than she can count. She has trust issues from last trauma. Her parents split so her dad's scarce at best and her mom's so messed up she can't even think straight. Her sister is so self-absorbed that it's a miracle if you can get her to listen to you for more than 5 seconds. And to top it off? She's in love with her best friend. Has been for 3 years and can't shake it and by gods has she tried. Around a year ago she fell for her best friends boyfriend. So now she loves both of them and they barely notice her. So she keeps silent because who is she to ruin what they have the to her need to be loved? I bet you think she'll find out one of them like her and they'll live happily ever after, huh? Well get used to disappointment just like she did because this isn't that type of story. Anyway, she thought that they only thought of her as a friend until a dream and a confession changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had all started with a dream. I know, I know. It sounds cliche but it's not. This isn't a fairytale and it doesn't have a happy ending. Well not for one girl. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

One night when she was spending the night at her friends house, her friend said she wanted to talk to her. Her friend explained that she she had a dream about her, Heaven-lee was ecstatic and worked up the courage to ask her if she really wanted that to happen. When Danea (her friend) said yes, she couldn't have been happier. Although she should have known not to get her hopes up. They made plans for Danea to talk to her boyfriend the next day but Danea had decided to forsaken the plan and talked to him that very night over text. What they had not planned for was that Kalob (the boyfriend) didn't like idea of a three-way relationship. He denied Danea without listening to her resasoning or wants. Simply saying it was either just him or no him. Danea, having genuinely loved him, played it off as a joke. She told Heaven-Lee what had occurred and while Danea was crushed, Heaven-Lee was absolutely devastated. She had gotten her hopes up and could only watch as they were ruthlessly torn apart. Danea and Kalob went back to being everything she wanted but couldn't have. They didn't even seem affected at all and it was slowly killing her. They didn't seem to be grieving over the thought of what could have been but she was. She out on a brave face but underneath it she was crumbling. Love was supposed to be wonderful and amazing... so why did this hurt more than the abuse she had suffered and not being wanted? How did the thing that made her life worth living also be the thing that caused her the most pain? She'll never know, so I guess neither will you.


End file.
